yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Scrooge McDuck make preparation with the Waziri/Recalling The Race Against Time
Here is how Scrooge McDuck make preparation in Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, & Jane. With the flashback ending, Tantor was finishing his story. Tantor: And so, Tarzan, Jane, and their valiant elephant lived happily ever after. Didn't they, Terk? Terk? However unknown to Tantor, he was sitting on Terk. Terk: (making muffling sounds) Tantor: Has anyone seen Terk. As soon as Tantor got up, Terk was faceplanted on Tantor's butt, which got a couple of laughs from Mickey and the gang. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) I think we'd found her, Tantor. Tantor: Sorry, Terk. (as he shook her off of his butt) You should've said something. Terk: I did. You must not have heard me through the two tons of butt! Anyway, (to Jane) Jane, maybe a party ain't the best idea. Jane Porter: Yes. Perhaps Tarzan would be a bit uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck and some of Mickey's friends arrived at the Waziri village. Scrooge McDuck: Remember, Lads, be on your best behavior for the Waziri. J. Thaddeus Toad: Right-O, Mr. McDuck. Chief Keewazi: Welcome, Scrooge, what brings you to our village with some visitors? Scrooge McDuck: With your permission, Chief Keewazi, we could use some help from you, Basuli, and the rest of the Waziri to make ready for the preparation of Tarzan and Jane's first wedding anniversary. Basuli: And I take it these visitors are friends of Tarzan's and Mickey's as well? Water Rat: It's all true, Basuli. Mole: Ratty, where's Launchpad? As on cue, Launchpad arrived to greet the chief. But along the way, he got his foot stuck in a woven basket. Launchpad McQuack: Sorry I'm late, Mr. McDee, Chief, made a quick crashing not far from the village. With that, Scrooge facepalmed at his clumsiness. Scrooge McDuck: It was Mickey's idea to plan the anniversary preparation, Chief Keewazi, I hope it's not too much trouble. Chief Keewazi: Of course not, Scrooge. It is a great privilege to make preparation, and good friends of yours as well as Tarzan's and Mickey are all welcome among the Waziri. Basuli: So, how're they doing so far? Mole: They're settled at the Tree of Life, Basuli, it is the home of many rare animals not far in Asia. Back at the Tree of Life, Jane got well acquainted with Flik and his pals. Jane Porter: (as she'd holds up a magnifying glass) Oh, it' so good to finally meet you all, Flik. Flik: Same here, Jane. Just uh... try not to point the sunlight near us. Jiminy Cricket: Don't worry, Flik, I'v already warned Mickey the same thing. Herman the Bootle Beetle: See, P.T.? Jane, Tarzan, and their friends are nice. P.T. Flea: Yeah, Herman, I can see that. Gypsy: It's been so nice to spend our days at the Tree of Life. Just then, Jane notice Rosie's appearance on account that she's a black widow spider. Jane Porter: Rosie, since when did you and your friends befriended Flik? Rosie: Ever since he and his colony were enslaved by Hopper and his gang of grasshoppers. Jane Porter: Wait a minute. Flik, since when did you required the aid of circus bugs? Flik: Just to make a bird to scare off the grasshoppers, it was this close to work at first. Atta: But when Flik stood up that showing how we do great things by gathering food for ourselves and the grasshoppers, I realized how right he was to stand up against all wrongs. Jane Porter: You know, Rosie reminds me of a spider Tarzan was bitten by not long ago. During the next flashback, Tantor was wondering alone in the jungle, not knowing where Tarzan and Terk are. Tantor: Hello? Tarzan? Terk? I'll just wait here, all alone, I don't mind. In fact, I enjoy the quiet. Little did Tantor realized, Terk was waiting quietly for the chance to scare him. Tantor: Oh, sure, predators could burst out of the bushes in any seconds, there'd be nobody to hear me scream. But I'm a calm lake, a sea of tranquility. Terk: (twitch his tail) Boo. This made Tantor so scared, that he jumped in the air and landed right on top of Terk. Terk: (popping from Tantor's bottom) Excuse me! Tantor: Terk, you've frightened me. Terk: Really? You hit it well. So, where's Tarzan? He should be here by now. Tantor: Maybe he forgot, the Lord of the Jungle has very busy schedule compared to King Kopa and Queen Vitani you know. Terk: Yeah I know. Tantor: Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225